Fetishes?
by seattlecsifan
Summary: Does Grissom have a fetish Sara doesn't know about? This story is really MA. This story has some fairly explicit smut. Please read responsibly.


* * *

**XXX**

* * *

We were on the way back from processing a robbery at a nail salon. Grissom was driving. I was gazing at him thinking about later, after shift. He's quite the looker you know. Silver mixing with his brown curls now. Beautiful blue eyes. And a _very _sensual mouth.

I looked at my nails to distract me from the heat building between my thighs and realized they were pretty ratty. Short, unpolished, slightly ragged.

"Gris, have you ever had a manicure?" I glanced over to see a slight grin form on his handsome face. He straightened the fingers holding the steering wheel. Such talented fingers.

"Yeah, a few times. For weddings and such. Why?"

"I've never had one. Is it nice?" I twisted sideways in the seat so I could watch him more easily.

"It's very nice, very relaxing. You should try it, Sara." I could see his eyes twinkle as he grinned at me.

Hmmm. I wondered if he had a fetish I didn't know about. I visualized hands with blood red nails sliding down his chest,. Unbuttoning his slacks, undoing the zipper and pushing them down. Pulling down his boxers and wrapping around his distended cock. Pale fingers with painted nails giving him a hand job. Or maybe those same hands tweaking my nipples. Sliding down my abdomen to slide between my thighs. Pretty red nails slipping between my folds to plunge and rub.

Shaking my head to clear it, I twisted forward to look out the windshield.

Christ, I wondered if I had a fetish I didn't know about.

"Honey? Penny for your thoughts."

"Hmmm…" I dragged my thoughts back from possible fetishes and replied "Oh, just going over the shopping list."

XXX

I'm at the grocery store now, looking at all the bottles of nail polish. I didn't realize there were so many choices. I pick a dark red bottle and throw it into the basket, heading for the checkout before I lose my nerve.

I can't seem to shake the vision of dark red nails doing erotic things as I drive home.

Grissom's at the lab for a short meeting and I've got the night off, so I've decided to run a little experiment.

I put away the groceries, whip up a simple quiche with a store bought crust and pop it in the oven. I assemble the salad and set the table, adding candles to the mix tonight. I shower and put on some of my sexy underwear and my robe. I pour myself a glass of wine and walk into the home office.

Sitting at the desk I look skeptically at the bottle of nail polish. With a deep sigh I open the bottle and start to apply the polish. It's a very dark red. My hands are a little unsteady so I sip a little more wine. Oh well, _in for a penny in for a pound_, I think to myself and start to paint the remaining nails.

After the polish has dried I turn on some soft music, light the candles, and go to the bedroom.

I light the candles there too, turn down the bed and spray a little perfume on the pillows. Running my hands down the pale colored sheets I start to feel aroused. It's quite the contrast; long pale fingers, crisp pale sheets, startlingly red fingernails.

I check the time and return to the kitchen to remove the quiche from the oven. Pouring myself another glass of wine I find my cell phone and text Grissom. _DINNER TIME?_

A few minutes later my phone vibrates and I pick it up to read the screen. _LEAVING NOW._

I feel a little kick of endorphins from the anticipation. I walk into the bathroom and add some lipstick.

I hear Grissom's key in the lock and I go to meet him. I kiss him a little more deeply than our usual greeting and rub against him just a bit. "Dinner now or later?" I ask as I nip his earlobe.

"What's this, honey? I wasn't gone that long."

I place my hand on his chest and… he burst out laughing.

"Sara, what have you done?" His giggles almost make the words unintelligible.

"Well, when you said I should get a manicure I thought maybe you had some little kink I didn't know about." I can feel the heat from the blush rising up my chest to my face.

"No, my god. Thank you for doing this for me, but no little secrets there." His body's shaking with the laughter he's trying to suppress. "I'm sorry honey, it just looks so wrong on your hands." He kisses my forehead. "After nearly ten years I've gotten used to you the way you are." He takes my hand and kisses the palm, "I love you just the way you are Sara, you never have to feel like you need to change for me."

I look up and challenged his eyes with mine. I feel a little tingle run up my spine.

"Well, to tell you the truth Gilbert, I was kind of looking forward to the visual aspect of this myself."

Sliding my blood red nails down the front of his shirt, I grab the waistband of his chinos and pull him down the hall towards the bedroom.

* * *

**xxx**

**

* * *

**

A/N: I actually had something like this happen to me this summer. My work offered to pay for a pedicure and my husband said a manicure might be nice for me. Suffice it to say he was visualizing clear nail polish. Unfortunately at our house the laughter won out.


End file.
